My Kouga
by GintheTwin
Summary: Kouga meets his match.


The ground felt abnormal under my feet oh how I wish I knew where I wounds seemed to grow with every stepI might be wondering what happened well it started when my wolf demon tribe got killed I was the only I couldn't describe the pain and sorrow I sun was setting and I could smell a group of people well three demons,a monk,and two I headed towards their direction my ears picking up their voices an they were getting another step thank god Iwas at their campsite and that was it I fainted. Last thing I heard was "Inuyasha we've got to help her"and I was head is pounding and why is everything around me black am I dead owww all my questions are just making my head hurt worse I just got to remain I began to fall and I let out a scream and began to panic as I saw there was no end to the I was shook awake an saw the group I smelt then they all introduced theirselves and Kagome invited me on their journey and I told them my name and accepted going on their journey with them.  
~Months later~  
Me and the gang have become great friends they are always there for me I love them like now we are staying in a village full of women an Miroku was having a and Kogome are taking a walk when we came across three wolf demons and I jumped in front of Kagome and she whispered to me"Ivy whats wrong?"she before I could answer her one of the demons was beside Kagome holding her hands and I roundhouse kicked him and sent him flying and he flipped an charged at me an I got ready to dodge him but Kogome hugged me in the front an she was crying and I could smell her salty tears.I didn't look away from her but could sense the wolf demon stopping."Please no Ivy he's a friend and I don't want you to get hurt"she said sobbing into my furry armor soaking it.I whined an hugged her back an picked her up as her tears dryed an turned towards the demon."I'm Ivy and ya'll are?"I asked setting Kagome down."I'm Kouga of the northern wolf demon tribe and that is Ginta and Hakkaku"he answered walking towards Kagome and I let him and he grabbed Kagome's hand an held it to his looked uneasy so I grabbed his hands an placed them at his side forcefully and he looked surprised at my strength and I let out a laugh.I was about to say something when Kagome interuppted me with "Sorry Kouga but we have to go see you another time" and with that she dragged me away leaving a confused Kouga we got back to the village we got questioned by the others and we tryed lying but failed an boy did we get in trouble.  
~Few weeks later~  
During the past few weeks Kouga has been coming around more and we talk to each other when he comes I hate to admit it but I have fell in love with I knew he didn't love me so I wasn't going to tell him an ruin our friendship."Ivy come on there is a sacred jewel shard nearby" and then we all took we found the shard and let me tell I was a huge demon that looked like a worm with razer like teeth and the fight was almost defeated it when it's tail came down on me slamming me into the ground and knocking me unconcious.  
~One day later~  
I woke up to argueing my vision still blurry but I reconized the voices it was Inuyasha a Kouga! What is he doing here but thats when I realized what they were arguing about."She's coming with me you stupid mutt"said Kouga."No she stays"Inuyasha yelled."I think it's her decision besides she's one of us"Kouga yelled when I got up and they looked my way "Inuyasha I would like to join Kouga"and he looked like he was gonna argue but thought better of it and nodded and Kouga picked me up and we took made it back to his campsite and we chatted an then went to bed.  
~Later~  
Me and Kouga have grown closer an closer and I was loving we were at a stream trying to catch some fish and man those were fast I was determined to catch one came by me and I lunged after it only to fall into Kouga sending us flying into the we came up we started laughing and then I was cut off by something soft an I looked up only to see Kouga kissing me.I was so shocked I didn't kiss back and he pulled away."W..what was that for?I asked shocked."I love you I have ever since I first saw you"he when I didn't say anything he took that as rejection but as he was getting up I grabbed his hand and he looked at I said the words that I had been to afraid to say to him"I love you"and with that we shared a gentle kiss knowing there were more of those to come.


End file.
